Panem and That Girl
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Ia tahu kalau gadis itu membuatnya merasakan hal berbeda. Ia mengerti kalau kata-katanya untuk mengajukan diri itu sangat kuat hingga membuat hatinya goyah. Dan ia juga akhirnya merasakan apa yang telah diprediksinya saat permainan mematikan ke-74 itu.


Author : Serius, ini sebenernya X-over yang pengen saya publish sejak seminggu yang lalu

Alfred : Tidak awesome! Bagaimana bisa aku jadi seperti "villain" begini? Aku itu Hero!

Author : Yah mau gimana lagi… ini kan ceritanya kamu berubah jadi Panem

Alfred : NOOOOOOOO!

Author : … *sweatdrop*

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz, Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins

**Warning **: OOC (terutama America), alur kecepetan, typo(s) kata-kata kasar dll

* * *

Saat sejarah diharuskan terulang dan ada lagi negara yang jatuh. Negara yang kuat dan besar, sang adidaya America, pada akhirnya harus tumbang. Namun, bukan berarti ia benar-benar menghilang. Alfred, yang kita kenal sebagai personifikasi United States of America. Kali ini masih tetap menjadi personifikasi, kecuali kita mengenalnya dengan nama Panem.

Mungkin kita mengenal ia sebagai karakter yang cerewet, suka dengan burger, _hero_, serta kebebasan dan keadilan. Namun, entah kenapa setelah "Dark Days" itu. Ia benar-benar berubah 360 derajat dari diri sebelumnya. Ia sekarang bisa membaca keadaan, lebih tenang dan dewasa. Namun, dalam dirinya ia tak lebih dari pribadi yang rusak, secara harfiah.

Ia tak mau tertidur saat malam dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan keliling _The Capitol_. Kenapa? Ia merasa membencinya. Bukan karena ia tak butuh, tapi saat tidur pasti bayangan masa lalu yang selalu ingin ia lupakan selalu menghantui. Dan, itu bakan suatu hal yang ia hargai. Ia bukan USA lagi, dirinya yang itu sudah ia pendam sejak lama. _Hell_, bahkan tak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "itu".

Seperti malam-malam lainnya, ia berjalan mengitari Capitol lagi. Namun, entah kenapa ia ingin mengunjungi salah satu district dan lebih menariknya, keinginannya tertuju pada District 12. Kenapa? Entahlah, perasaannya ada hal lain dari biasanya. Apalagi, akan ada Hunger Games ke-74 tahun ini. Bahkan tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Mungkin, keesokan harinya ia akan mengunjungi District itu?

Menguap, ini ada hal yang aneh darinya. Ia benar-benar merasa mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Ia tak pernah seperti ini, bahkan selalu ia hindari dengan entah mengerjakan _paperwork _atau hal lainnya. Serius, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa mengantuk. Walaupun kakinya ia paksa berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, matanya hampir saja terpejam. Merasa kalah dengan tubuhnya sendiri, ia memilih masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan merebahkan diri di sofa.

Ia sebenarnya memiliki sebuah kamar tidur yang sayangnya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Bahkan lebih tepatnya sudah lama tak dibukanya, pasti ruangan itu penuh dengan debu. Mata _cerulean_nya menatap langit-langit kamar, ia menghela nafas dan merasakan ada suatu hal akan terjadi. Ia harap, itu bukan hal buruk sampai ia harus membombardir salah satu districtnya layaknya District 13.

Matanya akhirnya terpejam dan kesadarannya melayang hilang menuju alam mimpi.

"_**Britain, I'm not your child nor your little brother anymore"**_

_Ia berdiri disebuah lahan yang kusam dan basah. Basahnya lahan itu disebabkan hujan sedang terjatuh disaat yang sama. Ia berdiri memegang sebuah senapan kuno dengan pisau sangkur. Pakaiannya adalah seragam tentara pada zaman itu juga. Ia juga bisa melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang lebih pendek darinya. Entah kenapa, biasanya ia bisa melihat wajahnya namun kali ini tidak. Yang ia lihat laki-laki itu langsung bersimpuh dan menangis._

_Lemah, itulah hal yang dipikirkannya saat ini._

"_**Why! Why? ! Damn it! Why?**__" itulah kata-kata dari orang yang duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya_

_Namun, kenapa perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dihatinya._

"_**You used to be so… great, Brita-**_"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" ia terbangun dengan nafas memburu

"_Why? ! Why with this dream again? No! I don't want to remember it!_" ia memegang kepalanya

Saat seperti inilah muncul seorang wanita memakai pakaian maid. Ia tergopoh-gopoh membawa segelas air menuju Panem. Saat gelas itu ia sodorkan kehadapan Panem, justru personifikasi negara itu melemparnya. Ia benar-benar membenci siapapun yang datang saat ia terlihat lemah seperti ini. Ia menunduk, walaupun perasaannya ingin sekali membunuh _maid _didepannya ini.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" ia akhirnya menatap tajam wanita yang jadi _maid _itu

"Ma…maaf tuan! Ku…kupikir kau butuh segelas air untuk menenangkan diri. Ka…karena menurut ibuku, segelas air bisa menenangkan seseorang dari mimpi buruk" wanita itu benar-benar ketakutan

Panem menghela nafas, ia mengelus rambutnya dan memijit keningnya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak suka ada orang lain melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini" ia melambaikan tangannya seperti mengusir

Maid itu masih gemetar karena ketakutan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh karena baru pertama kali tuannya itu tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya. Karena ia biasa melakukan kekerasan bahkan paling buruknya membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya marah. Ia langsung berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu, tapi matanya melebar duluan.

Suara tembakan terdengar bertepatan dengan tumbangnya _maid _tersebut. Darah mengaliri dada si _maid _tadi. Panem, ia menaruh senjata miliknya ke meja terdekat.

"Ah, aku harus meminta salah satu Peacekeeper untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini" gumamnya pelan

Ia langsung saja menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia langsung memakai pakaian formal berupa kemeja putih, jas hitam dengan celana kain yang senada, dasi hitam-putih dan sepatu kulit. Mungkin ini ide buruk untuk mengunjungi District 12 dengan pakaian mencolok. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia merasa malas memakai pakaian lain.

Iapun menaiki kereta menuju District itu.

Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan, pasti seluruh penduduk melihat ke arahnya. Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri karena pakaian yang benar-benar terlihat mahal. Ia juga mendengar beberapa bisikan tentang dirinya dan pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya.

Oh, bicara tentang tujuan, anehnya kakinya seperti membawanya pada salah satu tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Rumah sederhana yang sama dengan lainnya berjejer rapi. Entah kenapa ia menuju ke salah satu rumah dan mengetuk pintunya. Saat terbuka, terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita tadi awalnya tak sadar siapa yang ada didepannya, setelah melihat laki-laki itu dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu, matanya melebar.

"Apakah anda dari The Capitol? Kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan… yah, silahkan masuk saja" wanita itu tak berkomentar lagi dan membukakan pintunya

Panem masuk, mata _ceruleannya _menatap sekelilingnya. Wanita itu masih sibuk untuk menjamunya. Sebenarnya Panem tak peduli ia disambut atau tidak, karena ia tahu kalau orang-orang disini tak suka penduduk dari The Capitol. Panem menatap wanita itu, terlihat ia kelelahan dan tidak bahagia.

"Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu?" Panem mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Wanita itu menatap Panem, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Saat itulah muncul seseorang gadis membawa buruan berupa Grooseling, Panem menatap gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. Gadis itu menatap Panem dengan pandangan canggung. Melihat hal itu Panem langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu melewati gadis itu. Membuka pintu dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Mereka menatap pintu yang sekarang tertutup dengan keheran-heranan.

**Saat sebelum Hunger Games ke-74**

Panem dengan bangganya duduk disamping sang bos, ia senang sekali melihat para penduduk itu diharuskan mengirim seorang anak berumur 12-18 tahun. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, betapa ia tak sabar melihat pertumpahan darah tersebut. Bosnya, Presiden Coriolanus Snow tersenyum padanya juga.

Hari ini adalah waktu "_The Reaping_" dimana beberapa anak berumur 12-18 tahun terpilih mengikuti Hunger Games. Panem beserta sang bos menatap sebuah layar yang terdapat beberapa jendela menunjukkan peristiwa "The Reaping". Saat nama mulai tersebut, seorang gadis dari District 12 menuju kedepan.

"AKU MENGAJUKAN DIRI! AKU MENGAJUKAN DIRI!" gadis itu adalah gadis yang dilihat Panem pada beberapa hari yang lalu

Panem menatap gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak, presiden Snow tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Panem, entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah hentakan aneh dalam dadanya. Seperti tidak rela gadis itu mengajukan diri. Namun, melihat wajah tekad gadis itu membuatnya menaruh harapan besar.

"Panem, sepertinya kau sedikit berbeda melihat gadis itu?" bosnya menatapnya

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa bos" iapun berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu

Ia keluar dari rumah si bos. Ia tahu kalau ada beberapa bagian tanah yang tidak boleh diinjak karena ada pods. Yah, hal ini dibuat karena ada beberapa mutts yang suka menyerang. Ia hanya berdiri dan menatap langit. Mungkinkah ia akan kembali normal? Bukan jadi seorang personifikasi dengan pribadi yang rusak. Ia tersenyum namun bukanlah seringaian yang akan membuat siapapun ketakutan. Sebuah senyuman lembut yang jarang bahkan tak pernah muncul sejak dirinya berganti nama menjadi Panem.

"Katniss Everdeen…" bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan nama itu, ia yakin bahwa gadis tersebut akan membuat sebuah perubahan besar

**Sesudah Hunger Games ke-74**

Semua wilayah Panem terkejut, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pemenang Hunger games ke-74 ini menghasilkan dua tribute. Satu pasang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Uniknya mereka berdua berasal dari district yang sama, District 12. District itu padahal bukan yang kaya dan keduanya juga bukan _Career tributes_, mereka hanyalah anak muda biasa. Mereka tak dilatih dan jika ia tak salah, tidak disponsori sama sekali.

Pikirannya ternyata benar bahwa gadis itu, Katniss Everdeen akan melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Itu berarti, sebentar lagi the Capitol akan mendapat sebuah kejadian luar biasa.

Oh, ia kali ini berada di acara _Victory tour_. Menatap kedua pemenang, ia tersenyum puas karena ia menjamin smua harga diri para warga District jatuh. Atau, mungkin membuat mereka semua kecewa dan membenci orang mereka sendiri. Namun, ia tak menyangka perkataan dua pemenang seperti sedikit berontak. Ini menyebabkan seseorang meninggal.

"_Itulah ganjarannya kalau melakukan hal yang tak ada gunanya_" pikirannya bicara sendiri

"_Tapi… mungkin apa yang dikatakannya benar_"

Alfred hanya menatap kedua pemenang, matanya berkilat seiring langkah kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa dirinya berubah kembali saat namanya masih "itu". Mungkinkah ia akan kembali menjadi "itu" lagi? Iapun mencari tempat sepi untuk memikirkan tentang hal tersebut.

**Sesudah perlawanan**

Tak ada yang percaya bahwa District 13 ternyata masih berdiri. Bahkan Alfred sendiri hanya bisa terdiam mendengar berita ini. Oh, luka-luka masih muncul dan sakit. Jika kalian penasaran dari mana luka tersebut, itu semua hasil dari perlawanan. Terlihat pada lengan dan kepalanya perban yang makin memerah.

Pada akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun dirinya tak merasakan kesakitan, luka ini terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan. Namun ia mengerti, rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan banyaknya yang tumbang saat permainan memuakkan itu. Oh, ia sekarang ada di acara dimana presiden snow akan dieksekusi. Melihat si Mockingjay, ingin sekali ia bicara dengan gadis itu.

Ia makin terkejut saat melihat si gadis memanah presiden baru. Tapi ia tersenyum penuh arti karena mengerti maksud dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Walaupun semua orang terlihat membencinya, tapi ia tahu apa alasannya.

Setelah semua kekacauan, akhirnya semuanya berangsur-angsur normal. Kediktatoran tak berkuasa ditanah Panem lagi. Hal ini secara tak langsung mempengaruhi pribadi personifikasi negara itu sendiri. Bahkan, sebuah senyuman tulus bisa muncul dengan mudahnya. Beberapa staf dipemerintahan mulai dengan mudah bicara dengannya. Tapi ia tahu, dirinya adalah hal yang tak boleh diketahui selain presidennya sendiri.

Ia jadi teringat akan si Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. Oh, betapa dirinya ingin menemuinya. Ia dengar Katniss menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan menjadi pemenang di Hunger Games ke-74, Peeta Mellark. Ia jadi bahagia mendengar keduanya telah memiliki dua anak. Mungkin ia akan mengunjungi kedua orang itu.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju Victor Villages yang sekarang ditinggali semua kalangan, bukan hanya pemenang di Hunger Games beserta keluarganya. Dia kali ini memakai pakaian yang sederhana dan sama dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia menatap nanar tempat itu karena membawa kenangan dimana ia tak peduli dengan kematian seseorang. Menarik nafas, ia menghampiri salah satu _mansion_ yang ditinggali keluarga Katniss. Sesampainya, terlihat dua anak berlarian dan tentunya kedua orang tuanya.

Ia mendekati anak-anak itu. Kedua anak tersebut melihat Alfred dan mereka kebingungan. Alfred tersenyum lembut dan ia berjongkok sehingga tingginya sama dengan anak-anak itu.

"Lihat" ucapnya sambil melakukan sebuah trik sulap mudah, yaitu jempol yang lepas dari tangannya

"Uwaahhh!" kedua anak itu menatap Alfred dengan mata berbinar

"Nah, bisakah menunjukkan paman kepada kedua orang tua kalian?"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk dan menarik tangan Alfred menuju kedua orang tua mereka. Katniss dan Peeta kebingungan melihat Alfred yang sedang terluka-luka namun anehnya terlihat sangat sehat. Bahkan ia tak terlihat terganggu dengan perban-perban yang menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Saat Alfred sangat dekat dengan keduanya, mata Katniss membesar.

"Ka…kau kan yang waktu itu ada di rumah presiden Snow? Kalau tidak salah kau sudah-" kata-kata Katniss terpotong oleh Alfred yang mengulurkan tangannya

"Alfred F. Jones dari The Capitol" Katniss dengan canggung menerima uluran tangannya

"Katniss E-"

Alfred melambaikan tangannya, "Aku tahu nama kalian… Katniss Everdeen dan Peeta Mellark? Oh, aku lebih suka memanggilmu Mockingjay atau… "The Girl on fire" mungkin terdengar lebih keren"

Katniss hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengarnya. Oh, mata ia melebar lagi karena baru teringat satu hal.

"A…anda juga datang ke rumahku saat itu, kan? Sebelum Hunger Games ke-74?"

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh, masuklah! Maaf aku tak sopan"

Alfred menganggukkan kepala dan keluarga itu masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Alfred bersyukur ia mempunyai kesempatan kedua dan kali ini ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

* * *

**Author Note **:

1. Nah, jadi headcanon saya… Alfred/America di setting dimana Hunger Games itu, dia berubah jadi Panem! Kenapa? Coba kita liat peta Panem, wilayah Amerika lebih mendominasi Panem! (walaupun ada sedikit Canadanya sih) oh, ya… headcanon saya, dia juga jadi yandere :D

2. Saya masih baru sama Hunger Games (yep, saya ketinggalan jaman! Ini gara-gara saya pada akhirnya baru kebeli Hunger Games dan baru dibaca beberapa halaman OTL), jadi mohon maaf kalau karakter OOC

Author : Maaf ya kalau jelek, saya author newbie di X-over Hunger Games #bow

Katniss : Alfred itu… orang yang misterius

Author : Tapi dia orang yang asik kok!

Katniss : Hah?

Author : Yang pasti, makasih buat yang baca ^_^


End file.
